Tortured Soul
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: 'This guy, whoever was standing in front of him, was not Dean. Not anymore. It looked like him but there was nothing left of his brother in the cold dark eyes that stared at him.' What if Dean didn't stop the torture when he got out of hell? Sam finds out.


Sam ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the dark parking lot, heading towards the room that his brother had told him they were staying in. Dean had left to start a job in this town while he had hung back to finish up their last one. He had expected it to take much longer than it actually had done and therefore he knew his brother wouldn't have expected him back and had more than likely headed off to a bar somewhere.

Absent mindedly getting a drink from the machine outside of the motel, he thought carefully about his brother. He had been acting weird since he'd gotten out of hell, with the drinking and the nightmares, but somehow lately he seemed to have turned a corner. For once, Sam thought maybe things were looking up and that he was getting better. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a muffled scream coming from the room he was supposed to be staying in. Dropping the can to the ground, he sprinted towards the room and banged through the door.

Running inside, he found a blonde girl tied up in a chair in front of where Dean stood holding a bloody knife. The girl looked up at Sam as he entered, tears streaming down her blood soaked face. Sam looked around to see another guy lying on the floor in a pool of blood behind him.

His brother looked up at him from what he was doing. "Heya Sammy." His voice was light and casual. "Didn't expect you back so soon." The girl turned to Sam and tried to say something but her words were muffled by the gag in her mouth. Dean slapped her around the face hard with the back of his hand to shut her up.

"Dean?" Sam tried not to freak out, every instinct telling him to run, that he wouldn't like the answer he was about to get. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, I was just hanging out with.. what was your name again? Tammy, right?" He said, pointing at the girl in the chair. "And that's her boyfriend over there." He pointed the knife in the direction of the guy lying on the floor. "Rick, wasn't it?" He asked the girl who only cried harder. She had cuts going up both of her legs and down both of her arms. There were deep slices on her chest and cuts all over her face. Her shirt and jeans were soaked in her blood.

Sam's eyes fell to the bottom of the door, salt lines. His brother couldn't be possessed. Couldn't be a shapeshifter or a skinwalker. But it couldn't be his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you Dean?"

Dean simply laughed to himself. "You see Sam, all that torture downstairs.. Begins to mess with a guy's head after a while."

"You what?" Sam frowned in confusion. "What are you.."

"Remember how I told you I enjoyed it? Well, I wasn't lying. I figured, you know, just 'cause I left hell doesn't mean I have to give it up."

"Dean, this isn't you. You wouldn't.. I mean you can't.." Sam trailed off. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You should give it a try Sammy, it's kinda fun." Dean smirked, shoving the knife into the woman's leg for a second before ripping it out, laughing to himself as she screamed through her gag.

"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled, running over and crouching down to untie the ropes holding her ankles. A firm hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The cold, murderous look in Dean's eyes terrified him more than anything ever had before. He raised an arm and brought his fist down, crashing into Sam's head.

When he came around, he was tied to the chair opposite the woman. Dean had his back to him, leaning over the girl. "Dean.. What..?" He murmured. Dean turned around to face him and smiled. "Dean, let's just stop and talk about this."

"Fine." He answered simply. He looked back at the woman and drove the knife straight through her chest, watching as her body went limp in the chair. He picked up a towel and began wiping the blood from his hands. "So, whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Dean, what are you playing at? You can't just torture people!" He shouted up at his brother.

"Why the hell not, huh? My soul was tortured. I had it ripped to shreds down there. Why don't I get to torture a few myself?" He answered, matching Sam's tone.

"Dean.."

"When I got out I thought that was it.. I never thought I'd go back to it but after a while I started to realise how much I actually missed it. You know, watching them scream, holding their life in your hands.. It's like a rush." He grinned. "So I stopped fighting it."

Sam stared at him, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Don't be dramatic Sam."

He shook his head. "You need help."

Dean scoffed. "Help Sam? Really?"

"Yes, help. There's something seriously broken in you. In your head. You've completely lost your mind."

"And I suppose you're going to stop me, right Sam?" Dean smirked, a knowing look on his face. He seemed genuinely amused by the whole situation.

"You think this is funny?" Sam asked, feeling as though he was on the verge of tears.

He shrugged. "Little bit I suppose."

"My god, you really are insane Dean."

"Kill me then." He answered simply.

"What?"

He placed his hands on the arms of Sam's chair and leaned in, almost nose to nose. "You heard." He said slowly. "Kill me."

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't answer him. Hell, he didn't even want to look at him right now. He could help Dean. He could take him to Bobby's and lock him down. He couldn't shoot him. Could he? This guy, whoever was standing in front of him, was not Dean. Not anymore. It looked like him but there was nothing left of his brother in the cold dark eyes that stared down at him.

He watched cautiously as Dean walked to his bag and pulled out a gun, then took a knife and tore through the rope on one of his wrists, placing the gun in Sam's hand. ''Do it Sam.'' He smirked.

Sam looked at him before turning his attention to the gun and then back to Dean. Dean stared back, his eyes dark and scary. Menacing, daring him to pull the trigger.

Dean let out a loud laugh. ''You honestly cant do it can you?'' He shook his head and picked up his bag, headed for the door. ''I'll see you around Sam.'' He said as he began laughing again and slammed the door.

_This just randomly came to me so I thought I'd just write it.. So I know I totally just made one of the worlds most awesome guys look like a psycho! Apologies ;) Hope you enjoyed it anyway, thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
